


In The Snow

by SeachelleMermaid



Series: A New Flight [1]
Category: Warcraft (Manga), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragons falling in love, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: The son of Deathwing finds the daughter of Alexstrasza after she escaped dragon hunters and decides to save her life.





	In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Lunastrasza is my WoW character I made. Nicolai is also mine. I wrote this yeeeeeears ago and can't believe I found it...

The bare trees, cast web-like shadows onto the ground as the black dragon Nicolai made his way through the area in his human form. The wind was cold but so was he, his heart pure evil like his father.

Looking over to his right, he saw something amongst the snow. Making his way closer to the humanoid figure, he could sense it was a dragon, a red one. With his fangs showing, he withdrew his claws from his fingers to make sure it was dead-

-but stopped. The female before him was gorgeous. She was wounded and unconscious, it would be so easy to end her life here and now.

But Nicolai froze. He could not bring himself to kill something so beautiful.

He kneeled down beside her, holding a cautious hand out to touch her face.

The female flinched with a quiet whimper before she struggled to open her black eyes. Her gaze caught him for but a few seconds before she blacked out once more.

Nicolai lifted the angel in his arms and took her to his dark cavern in an attempt to heal and help her.

The caverns were dark but gorgeous with dark purple, glittering walls and a small stream running through to a small pond-like area on one side. It was huge and beautiful as the crystals that decorated the walls and ceiling almost lit the place with a natural but soft glow that seemed to be pure moon light. The entire area inside the caverns looked as if a full moon shone above it.

Some fancy furniture was placed here and there with comfortable silk pillows, cushions and blankets on an area that could only be described as a very large bed room. The entrance to the said bed room was covered by a long, heavy piece of dark silk cloth.

Nicolai laid the female on the bed and stepped back to survey her wounds but was distracted by her beauty.  
He was also blushing, distracted by the way she was dressed.  
Her dress was tattered and torn as if she had been through a terrible fight and the thin, white material was see-through from where the warmth of the cavern melted the snow that had somewhat covered her.

Though, her dress appeared cut up and torn, no cuts littered her body. Only dark bruises were on her white-pale skin, like she had been beaten severely, within an inch of her life.

The black dragon was no healer but had some potions that would probably help him out but first, he had to remove the ripped up cloth that was supposed to be a dress. His hands shook as he undressed the woman.

‘Nicolai, what is wrong with you? Why are you blushing?!’ He thought to himself, ‘You’ve been with, and seen, plenty of females! Why is this one making you act in such a way?!?’ 

A sigh escaped his lips once the torn clothing was off. But when he saw the big bruises on her skin, anger filled him.

‘How could anyone do such a thing to such a beautiful creature?!’ He thought to himself, again. He had seen this before on one of his brothers…

“Dragon hunters…”

Grabbing some potions, he attempted to heal the bruises as best as he could. Some of the smaller bruises faded and disappeared as the potion sank into her skin but the bigger ones stayed, darker than ever. These would have to heal on their own.

Draven, his older brother, was a healer but what would happen if any of his family found out he was hiding a red dragon? No one knew the location of his caverns. No one could exit or enter without his consent. 

A quiet, pained whimper was heard and he looked back down at the female, pulling a silk blanket over her.

“W-…what?”

“You’re safe.”

“Who…”

“Names Nicolai.” He kneeled closer to her, looking into her black eyes and moving a strand of her long blonde hair out of her eyes, “What happened to you?”

The blonde closed her eyes, whispering, “Dragon hunters.” After a moment of silence, her eyes shot opened and looked up at Nicolai with wide, tear filled eyes, “Y-you’re not going to kill me are you?”

“What?”

“You’re… Deathwing’s-”

He cut her off, “I hate my father. He’s nothing but a pathetic excuse of a dragon. He would want me to kill you. Therefore, you’re going to live.” Without thinking he reached down and stroked her cheek, catching a tear that had fallen, “So don’t worry. What’s your name?”

“Lunastrasza.” She closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep after telling him her name.

“Hmm, the daughter of Alexstrasza and Korialstrasz. What a surprise.” Nicolai stood but couldn’t take his eyes off of the being in front of him. Eventually, he managed to walk away, trying to convince himself he wasn’t going soft.


End file.
